elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Balance
Elona+ has several difficulty settings that can be chosen at the start of the game during character creation. These modes all add something, either to make the game easier or harder for the player. More information is needed, as all we have to go on right now are poorly translated descriptions. Selection Abnormal Hard mode * You will incur a penalty upon quitting the game without saving. * You are forced to get up after death. * You are limited to the number of items you can hold. * Your equipment will degrade upon receiving large damage. * Acid can degrade your equipment past -4. ** Equipment degraded past -10 will be destroyed, regardless of the cause. * All of your equipment will be dropped, regardless of whether the map can be reached again. * Killing cats or dogs will result in a large karma loss. * If an NPC or pet's affection drops below -20, you will sometimes be attacked. * Your clear score is multiplied by 20. * Other changes. From a slightly outdated wiki (needs possible confirmation): * All NPCs can build up their special meter and use gauge skills from level 1. * You are limited to holding 21 items, including your equipment. * 4-dimensional pocket can only hold four items. * Using cursed acidproof liquid will not cause destruction. Because of this, you can have equipment below -11. But obtaining further damage (whether by enemy damage or acid attacks) will cause them to be destroyed. * Dying during elimination quests will not cause items to drop. * The -30 karma penalty is incurred by killing the following animals: ** Cats: Cat, Stray Cat, Silver Cat, Twintail ** Dogs: Dog, Sheepdog, Silver wolf, Padangu, Poppy, Dog Cop, Pascal, Nether hound *** Killing Hounds, Carbuncle, Lions, and Wolves, will not incur the penalty. * Call Familiar does not work. ** You may still tell your pet to wait at the town. Loss Hard mode. The only mode of Elona to contain permadeath, with your save file being deleted once you die. Note that being killed during hunting, panic or challenge quests does NOT count as an actual death, you will simply fail the quest, lose stats and blessed body/spirit enchantments, and are returned to town. Dying anywhere else however is a permadeath. You also receive a punishment for reloading a save without having exited using the menu (savescumming or reloading after a crash), which consists of a -20% DV, PV, and speed debuff, a permanent -5 Life and Mana, and -100 Karma. This penalty is the same as in Natural mode. Natural At first glance, the only difference between this and Essential is that the player is automatically inflicted with a shorter version of the Punishment hex (-20% DV, PV, and speed) received for changing gods, along with having their Karma level lowered by 100 if the player does anything the game interprets as "save-scumming". However, a less immediately noticeable penalty is that the player character's Life and Mana stats will permanently lower by five points(!) every time you incur what the game calls the "nosave penalty". To avoid the penalty, you need to close the game using the key's menu when you want to quit. Using + , using to "quickload," shutting down your PC (whether done intentionally, or due to something like a power outage), or closing the window with your mouse in windowed mode during play, will all incur the penalty. Another way to incur the penalty is die and choose to "lie on your back" instead of choosing to "crawl up" in the death menu, since the "lie on your back" choice will close the game. This appears to be a bug. Essential The normal setting, with the same rules as normal Elona. Overdose Easy mode. The global experience multiplier is 3x compared to default default but can be changed to 5x, 10x, 20x and 30x by talking to the amber eyes at Devil Cape. This results in both the PC and NPC being able to gain levels and attributes faster. However, your clear score will always be zero throughout the playthrough. Purge A cheated character with certain developer powers. Many toggled features like: no score, can set a custom amount of lives that let you come back at full health, no auto-saves, lots of cash to pick up, 10000 points to spend, potential decreases by 5%, cannot create genes, spacs that kill any target and another that brings a group HP/MP to 0. Category:Elona+